1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper feeding device that feeds a sheet-shaped medium such as a paper, and to a recording apparatus and an information processing apparatus having the same.
2. Related Art
Recording apparatuses and information processing apparatuses such as printers, copiers, or facsimiles, which record characters or images on a paper that as a sheet-shaped medium, are provided with a paper feeding device that feeds a paper stored in a paper cassette to a recording processing portion such as a print head.
As a printer provided with such a paper feeding device, there is one having a paper cassette that has a protrusion formed on an inner surface and having a device that corrects a posture of a paper by bringing a rear lateral end portion of the paper into contact with the protrusion (see Patent Document 1 for example).
In a printer having a device for reversing and feeding a paper to a recording apparatus, there is known a device in which a paper is transported by an oblique roller that is inclined with respect to a transport direction of the paper and a drum-shaped roller disposed opposite the oblique roller with the paper pinched therebetween. In such a printer, the position of the paper is determined by the lateral end portion of the paper making contact with a reference guide (see Patent Document 1 for example).
Patent Document 1: JP-B-2966243
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-233850
However, in the technique of Patent Document 1, the position of the paper is determined in the paper cassette. Accordingly, when the positional relation between the apparatus and the paper cassette is not determined with high precision, the paper is obliquely fed and thus the corner portion of the paper makes contact with a lateral wall or the like forming a transport path, thereby bending the paper. Therefore, paper jam may occur.
In the technique of Patent Document 2, when the reversely fed paper is disposed close to the reference guide, the corner portion of the paper is bent when making contact with the reference guide to be bent before the position of the paper is determined by the oblique roller and the drum-shaped roller. Therefore, paper jam may also occur.